Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer hardware, and more particularly, to techniques for hard disk analysis based on wavelet analysis.
Self Monitoring Analysis and Reporting Technology (S.M.A.R.T) acts as a monitoring and an early warning system to notify users about impending hard disk problems (e.g., misalignment and friction between hard disk components, mechanical looseness, shaft cracks, etc). S.M.A.R.T tracks the performance of hard disks by monitoring electrical signals from sensors on the hard disk. S.M.A.R.T compares the hard drive's current characteristics to the characteristics of failed and/or ideal hard disks to predict reliability in the hard disks under consideration.